Two sides of a coin
by Greekgeek04012004
Summary: Fem Harry: Azalea has had a crazy life as a witch but now she has to face raising children while being a half-blood and witch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm new here and at this. I hope you enjoy my first story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Azalea Clarissa-Persephone-Henrietta-Artemisia Jackson-Potter was born on July 31, 1980 at 11:59:59. She was born to Lily Potter, James Potter, Sally Jackson, and Poseidon. You see, Lilly and Sally's eggs were genetically combined by a very drunk Poseidon who used both his and James sperm to fertilize it. He then planted the egg in the rain. When Lily and James found out they contacted Sally and told her about it. Poseidon on the other hand, knows nothing about it.

Azalea has a sister who is 12 years younger than her. Her name is Persephone Luna-Hestia Jackson. Person who was Sally and Poseidon's daughter. Azalea was just graduating from Hogwarts when she got a call, Sally needed help because Persephone was a witch. This is where the story starts…

**This is all new to me so here is chapter 1. I have the first few chapters laid out but they need edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: The meeting and Moving**

"Azalea, it's great to see you." Sally said, wrapping her arms around Azalea. Persephone entered the room and gave a shy smile. "Hi Sephie, how have you been? Mama said you have magic, is that true?" Azalea said, crouching down to next to the five year old. " I am good, Zalea. Nice to finally meet you. Can I learn magic, please, please, Please!" Persephone begged with a pout. Azalea chuckled and said "Sure little Minno, go get your stuff around, Dobby will bring everything to my house that you need."

Sally and Persephone would be moving into the Evans Estate with Azalea as they had just lost the apartment. As Persephone left the room, Azalea turned towards Sally. " My godson, Teddy, will be coming to stay tomorrow. I know it is short notice but his grandmother just got sick, so she can't take care of him. Ok, Mom." She said. Sally was ok with that, as it was important to Azalea. When Persephone returned, they left.

The trip to the manner was uneventful. When they pulled into the drive, Sally and Persephone were speechless. In front of them was a five story white mansion with gray roofing. Azalea pulled her car into the garage and they were amazed even more. There was an assortment of vehicles, there were seven of them. Azalea led them from the garage into the main house. The house was beautiful, the walls were a mellow blue-green with white borders. Azalea showed them to their rooms, Persephone's room was ocean themed with walls which were leveled with five shades of blue and a mermaid poster over her bed.

Sally's room was at the end of the hall. The room looked like it was underwater in the sea. Azalea showed them her room, which was the first room in the east wing, first floor, which was the bedroom wing. Her room was horse themed with a gray bed set. Then Azalea showed them upstairs and to the training rooms. One was for magic and the other was for weapons wielding. They looked at the whole house before returning downstairs for dinner.

Azalea called dobby and asked him to get the stuff from the apartment. Then she set about making dinner with Sally. After dinner, Dobby had already put the stuff in the proper rooms and it was time for bed. However, a pop was heard from outside and Azalea went to check it out. A house elf was there with Teddy. "Sorrys ma'am, but mistress told me to bring him here. She said she will visits though." It said, before handing Teddy over and popping away. Azalea glanced at the baby in her arms, glad that she had already made his room up. She fed Teddy a bottle before putting him to bed in the bassinet and collapsing into sleep upon her bed. This had been an exhausting day.

Around two the next morning, Azalea awoke to a fussing baby. Teddy was wet and hungry. Azalea got up and changed his diaper. Then she took Teddy to the kitchen and gave him a bottle. She went and put on Nemo. Teddy and Azalea fell asleep watching it. Azalea was awoken at seven by a calm voice. " Azalea it's time to get up." Sally said. Azalea sat up, mindful of the infant on her chest. Her godson was three months old, so she decided to give him baby cereal for breakfast.

After breakfast Azalea brought out a few toys for Teddy to play with and put on The Little Mermaid for Persephone. She spend nearly two hours playing with Teddy before asking Persephone to play with him and bringing Sally to the garage. Azalea went over to the key rack and grabbed a set of crab keys. She brought the keys over and gave them to Sally, who stared at them open mouthed. "I know you don't like getting gifts mom, but I wanted to get you something. You are the best mom I could ever ask for." Azalea said and Sally wrapped her arms around her.

Sally took the keys and walked with Azalea to her new car. It was a blue 1997 Dodge Viper GTS, one of the fastest cars that is currently on the market. Sally smiled and climbed into her car. "Thank you, I needed a car to get to work. You are the best." Sally said before hugging Azalea again. Azalea went back inside while Sally took off to work. Azalea went and picked up Teddy before going to make lunch. After lunch, Azalea put Teddy and Persephone down for a nap before going to sleep herself. As she fell asleep, she thought 'Life just keeps on getting harder and harder. Hopefully it will get easier.' Oh, if only she knew how wrong she was.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapters, I will try to lengthen them. Please review, even if you don't like it. I like to be able to make changes when I make mistakes. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**You have to know the past to understand the present."** ― **Carl Sagan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: The First Lessons**

A week after the Jacksons moved in with Azalea, things had finally settled down enough for her to begin Persephone's lessons. Knowing that her sister was dyslexic and had ADHD, Azalea knew there was only one way to go about teaching her. Saturday morning, July 2,1998, Azalea let Sally sleep in and got Persephone and Teddy around to go out. Both children wore a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. Azalea put Teddy in his carseat and let Persephone get buckled before heading into town. After a thirty minute drive, Azalea pulled up in front of a Farmhouse Cafe. Persephone was happy because it was her favorite breakfast place and Teddy was almost always happy. Once they had ordered, Azalea started talking to Sephie. " Minno, we are going to start your training today. I will teach you the way I learned things. We will spend time looking in the books and doing it the old fashioned way, experience. Mom wanted me to tell you so you knew what you were getting into. You will also be learning two languages, at least, Latin and Greek. Understood." Azalea hated being harsh but knew that it was the only way to get the message across, and it worked as Persephone gave a sharp nod and said " I'm ready."

"First lesson is to repeat after me. We will say thank you in greek to the server, ok." Sephie nodded and when their server came by, they both said " ευχαριστώ"(efcharistó). The server smiled and continued on, only Azalea noticed that he had two extra sets of arms. Anyway, they went back to their meal, Azalea occasionally giving teddy pieces of waffle, and learning another phrase is greek. "The only other phrase I will teach you right now is Σε αγαπώ (Se agapó) which means i love you. This is an easy to learn phrase, minno, which is why you are being taught it now. Now finish your breakfast, we have a couple of stops to make." They quick ate and paid before leaving. Azalea drove to a big building, the local college, and collected paperwork for both her and Sally, getting herself papers for culinary school and Sally papers for the writing school. Then she drove over to an exclusive private elementary school and got the papers for Persephone and Teddy's papers from their daycare program.

Azalea drove home with a smile on her face. Once she got home, she put Teddy and Sephie to bed, as they seemed exhausted. This was around nine. Then she filled out the paperwork for her and Teddy, and adding Lady in front of her name to make sure they got accepted. Azalea, even while in the wizarding world, had never stopped her muggle studies. She had many academic achievements, along with winning awards in singing and cooking contests. She graduated muggle school with all honors and was a valedictorian from her local high school. At a young age she covered up her achievements by using the name Lady Clarissa Potter, which she did starting when she was seven. At a young age, Clarissa was her bolder half, and Clarissa had won hearts at many talent shows. At hogwarts, Azalea finally got to be herself and Clarissa became just another name, like secret identity.

Sally got up at ten, having been working late into the night at her job. After eating a quick breakfast, Sally noticed Azalea with two stacks of papers in front of her. " What are these for?" She asked Azalea. Azalea smiled, " These are ALL of our school papers. The ones not filled out are you and Sephie's. I know that a mother takes care of her daughter but you need a chance to be spoiled." of course, she didn't mention that she was never spoiled at the Dursleys, a fact she was rather happy about because she didn't want to be the size of her house. Sally smiled at her daughter, who tended to play the role of mother a lot. Azalea let seep in while she went to get Teddy and Sephie up, and Teddy changed. Ten minutes later, she came down with Teddy in her arms and Persephone following behind her. Once they were downstairs, Sephie darted out to the garden to play, and Teddy was set on his play mat. Azalea went over to sit by the papers, " So mom, are you going to do it?" She asked Sally. Sally joined her by the papers and said "yes" before they both started filling it out. When they were done, Sally and Persephone were signed up for school.

Azalea asked Sally to watch Teddy while she took Persephone up to the library. When they were in the library, Azalea went and grabbed a book on magic history. She took Sephie over to the couch and showed her the book. " If you want to learn anything, first you need to learn what made it the way it. You have to answer questions like what is magic? Why is the world like it is? You have to question everything, because to be able to do anything, you have to understand it and connect to it, but don't get stuck in the past, lest you lose sight of the present and future." She explained. They spent two hours reading the book together, reading about the first known occurrence, by a blessing from Hecate, and the village that had been blessed with magic, now known as Ρυθμός (Rythmós) or Cadence village in greece. It was there the first man was blessed with magic as well. During the reading, Azalea used her magic to show the important moments and people, along with the village then and now..

After the history lesson, Sephie ran outside and used her toy sword, pretending to be like the knight that was blessed with magic during a battle with many foes, along with the village that helped the knight drive off "the monsters" as Sephie put it. Azalea watched her little Minno smiling, she would make a great warrior, protecting those who need it with her life. All to soon, there would be no innocence in those eyes, although they didn't know it yet. But that was ok, because at least she would have a chance to be childish and happy, along with the giggling baby in the house, who would learn the world was not a nice place, but cruel with only a few rays of hope.

**A/N: Will Azalea know soon the destinies within their house? Will she not know? Will Days and Nights grow colder with dread, or will they be hopeful? Will Azalea get the family she always wanted or will she only have those in her house? Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Family, like branches in a tree, we all grow in different directions, yet our roots remain as one." – Unknown**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: The Trip**

Azalea didn't really know what she had gotten herself into. She had started Sephie's lessons two weeks ago and as it seemed, Sephie was getting bored. All they had done was read books and learn Greek. Though Sephie had picked up on the Greek rather quickly, which caused it to become boring. So Azalea started coming up with Ideas to reignite interest in learning. She spent nearly an hour looking into things to regain her interest when she came across it, there was a magic alley. The alley was called Pentagon Alley and was located at the corner of Park Ave and 42nd. Azalea decided that they would go to the alley and to the gringotts to talk with some of the goblins as a field trip.

She got up around six the morning of the trip and ran to the bathroom. For the past couple of days she had been experiencing extreme nausea when she awoke. She knew she should get it checked out but she really didn't want right now. It was most likely stress, anyway. When she finished, she rinsed her mouth out and hopped in the shower. She dressed herself in a light blue sundress with white sandals. She put on a light coloring of makeup before going to wake up Sephie and get her dressed in the same outfit, only in a more sea green color. Teddy was gotten up and dressed in a light green polo and khakis. If you were an outsider you would only see a beautiful family, the god-like beauty and sea like spirit. The beauty spread into their voice, which could be likened that of a siren.

They traveled downstairs and ate breakfast in peace. At eight, Sally ran into the kitchen and rushed out to her car to go to work. Her schedule had gotten changed, so she needed a little time to get her life back in balance. After breakfast they loaded up and left. On the drive they talked constantly. Mostly it was about life before they moved but sometimes it drifted to training. What Sephie didn't notice was they were conversing in Greek. The language came naturally to both, just as Azalea knew mermish would. But that was neither hear nor there.

It took about an hour to get to the alley. They parked right outside of the looking glass, a pub that was the entrance to pentagon alley. They unloaded the car and Azalea made sure the diaper bag. "We are about to enter the alley, little Minno. I need you to hold my hands until Gringotts. The goblins will be there, but they tend to be a little rude towards people. They have, however, agreed to take us down to see the dragons and the sword fighting arena. We are going to show them your sword skills, ok minno." Azalea said, a grin plastered across her face. The goblins didn't know about their demigod status and had been rather reluctant to allow for this trip. However, during this trip they would also reveal the demigod status, which granted a higher form of respect as well as training offers.

Azalea balanced Teddy upon her hip, holstered her wand, and strapped her hidden Celestial Bronze sword, palírroia (tide), to her belt on her left side. She grabbed Sephie's hand and led her into the pub. Inside the pub was a large amount of bustling magicals, including but not limited to, vampires, veela, shifters, nekos, and house-elves. Persephone hugged into Azaleas side, overwhelmed by the amount of people and magical beings. They passed through the pub quickly, both feeling the shift in the atmosphere, which had turned suspicious, cold, and hostile when they walked in. Azalea was used to receiving the attention of everyone around her, both good and bad, but Persephone was not. When they exited, they both released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Teddy didn't seem to be affected at all, however, and was upset that they left so quickly.

Azalea quickly calmed Teddy down before looking around. This alley was wondrous. Almost twice the size of diagon alley and even more magical. Snapping out of her daze, Azalea grasped Sephie's hand and pulled her along towards Gringotts. The walk was brisk and once they arrived they were ushered into a mine cart by a goblin. This goblin was a dark green color with light brown hair and a very crooked nose. He took them into a deep cavern in which they their most ferocious dragons, draco mare, or sea dragons. This was the particular type of dragon Azalea wanted Persephone to see, as they were harmless to children of the sea. All three passengers screamed with joy, which was proof that they all were adrenaline junkies.

At the end of the ride Persephone was asking to do it again, and Azalea pulled out a warded carrier from her bag to put Teddy in while they visited the dragons. They walked through a winding corridor and out into a deep cavern. Azalea set Teddy down right next to the cavern entry and cast a monitoring charm on him. Then Azalea and Persephone walked into the cavern. The goblins all had nasty smirks on their faces, expecting something bad to happen as they stayed back in the corridor. As they walked further into the cavern, Azalea felt powerful magic rush over her and saw a wonderful sight. There were about twenty nesting mothers, each more beautiful than the last. They ranged from light blues to vibrant greens, dark browns to white, big to small.

When the girls crossed the ward line, all the nesting mothers looked up before bowing and moving off their eggs. Within seconds they nesting mothers were all pulling the girls to see their eggs. Suddenly there was movement in the corner of Azalea's eyes and she jerked around to see what was there. A new mother, the smallest of them all, was tucking herself into a tight ball. Azalea smiled softly and ventured over towards it. The dragon was a beautiful pale green color. By the looks and size of her though, she was very young, easily compared to a young teen mother. When Azalea was next to her nest she saw three newly hatched dragons. Azalea congratulated her and moved on to the next nest, heading back towards the entrance, where Sephie was playing with a group of hatchlings.

Azalea was almost to the front when she noticed something that greatly disturbed her. There was an egg sitting out of a nest and one of the mothers was growling at it! Azalea doubled her pace and rushed in front of the egg. She was so angry that she didn't seem to notice when she dropped into a protective position and let out a feral growl. The mother instantly backed away and Azalea turned to check the egg. What she saw astonished her. Instead of the normal gray color their eggs, this one was a bright pink color and glowing! Azalea jumped back as the egg glowed brighter and Azalea jerked her eyes away. When the glow subsided, Azalea glanced back and her jaw dropped. The egg was gone and in its place was light pink dragon with a turquoise ring around its head. Royalty. This dragon was the daughter of Poseidon personal draco mare.


End file.
